Thrill of the Hunt
Thrill of the Hunt is the third episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero and Marsipal are flying in the ship. Marsipal and Zero are laying across from each other on two beds. The ship is on auto-pilot. "So do you even know where Azeire is, Zero? Or are you just flying around space hoping you find him someday." Asked Marsipal. "I know where he is. His energy signature is locked in the ship's radar." Answered Zero. "Speaking of which, is this even a legally registered ship?" Asked Marsipal. "...So nice weather today, right?" Said Zero. "We're dead." Said Marsipal. "Look, this ship used to belong to my parents, who were Plumbers. It's registered under their names, and they're dead, but since I'm their son, I should be fine." Said Zero. "So how far is Galvan B?" Asked Marsipal. "About 20 minutes away, why?" Asked Zero. "Because I need to pick up some stuff there." Said Marsipal. Zero set the coordinates to Galvan B. They got there and were hovering above Galvan Prime. "Is that it?" Asked Zero, pointing at Galvan Prime. "No, that's Galvan Prime. Galvan B is its moon." Answered Marsipal. Zero landed on Galvan B. There were Galvanic Mechamorphs everywhere. "Look at all the Upgrades." Said Zero. "They're Galvanic Mechamorphs. One of your aliens, right?" Marsipal said. A Galvanic Mechamorph came up to the duo. "Hey, Marsipal!" Said the Mechamorph. "There you are, Aparato!" Said Marsipal. "You know this guy?" Asked Zero. "I'm Aparato. Marsipal and I are friends. I sell him a bunch of supplies he needs for his projects." Said Aparato. "Yeah. Aparato, I need a Helix Particle, you got one?" Said Marsipal. "Yeah, but there's bad news." Said Aparato. "A new law was passed. All merchants, like me, when selling have to make the customers go through a scavenger hunt to find the desired merchandise." "What!? Screw that!" "Sorry, bud. And if I got you one for free, I'd get fired." Said Aparato. "We'll do the hunt. Give us the list." Said Zero. Aparato gave Marsipal and Zero a list. The list included: * Parchment and Sells * Glowing Gaggle of Gissaple * Wheel of Pins "OK, Parchment is like....paper and books!" Said Zero. "And Sells as in the parchment is sold!" Said Marsipal. "To the book store!" The duo went to "Mecho's Books". "Find anything out of the ordinary." Said Marsipal. "Everything here...this place is nothing like book stores on Earth!" Said Zero. Zero and Marsipal go through a montage searching the store for unusual GALVANIC items. "Forget this. Let's speed this up." Said Zero. Zero activated Ditto power and created several clones. "This oughta make this easier." LATER... "We got something!" Said Marsipal. "And it only took three hours and forty-seven minutes and twenty-three seconds!" Said Zero. "Next is Glowing Gaggle of Gissaple." "What's Gissaple?" Asked Zero. "A Galvanic term for the element Zinc." Said Marsipal. ONE LONG HOUR LATER... "Holy Gissaple that was tiring." Said Marsipal. "I still don't understand anything from that." Said Zero. "Last is...Wheel of Pins. I don't know where to begin on this one." Said Marsipal. "It's a pinwheel." Said Zero. Zero got a pinwheel. They delivered the three items to Aparato. "Here you go, Aparato." Said Marsipal. Aparato gave Marsipal the Helix Particle. "Hey, Aparato. Wanna join us?" Asked Zero. "For what?" Aparato asked. "We're searching for Azeire. He killed Zero's parents and he wants revenge." Said Marsipal. "Sure. I wanted to quit my job anyway." Said Aparato. The trio went onto the ship and blasted off. Characters Heroes *Zero *Marsipal *Aparato Powers *Ditto (First Appearance) Villains None Trivia *Zero uses Ditto Power for the first time. *Aparato joins the team. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes